Shugo Chara! Harmony!
by BeyBay
Summary: After Ikuto left, Amu decided to go after him, leaving the guardians without Joker- a way to purify x eggs. With Amu gone, everyone is down, until a new girl comes. Does she have charas? Can she save the guardians? Is Tadase hiding something? R&R please


Things happen, and most of the time, you don't control what happens. This is one of those situations. I didn't try to lodge a spork in her leg fat, my hand just threw it. She deserved it, though.

_Kaito never liked you; he just pitied you, as do I. Your friends lied over and over again, just wanting to make you happy. He liked me and only me, that's why he asked me out. He never liked you and he never will._

Her words stung and were permanently etched in to my heart, soul, and entire being. That's when I threw it. I don't regret putting four little holes in her leg, and I hope it scars. She's had it out for me for a while, and now she's shown it to everyone. _Yes, everyone._ She stood on a table and announced it to the entire class. They all watched me as tears streaked down my face from her cruel, heartless words.

Enough about the situation, let's talk about me. Strong, stubborn, independent, not that I show it. I was portrayed as a strange, loud girl, when I'm really neither. Poor, Poor, misunderstood me. I don't think that and you shouldn't either. I hate it when people pity me or feel sorry for me. Back to the real world, please.

"Fujimori-san, please come with me." A teacher said.

"Yes." I answered silently.

After we were out of earshot, I started to sing. The words flowed and the tune was soft and eerie. It turned into a sad song that, after thinking the rest of the song, never showed a happy ending. The chorus was simple.

_Alone he stands there in rain, bearing the full weight of his pain._

_Kicked out of what he had called home, he was alone._

_Dreaming of sweet freedom, he stands there worn and lonesome._

_Waiting for calm relief to come, unwanted, unloved._

My voice was strong and yet soft. It filled the abandoned halls with despair and misery, as the song told of. I hummed the rest as my teacher stared, shocked as a tall tree in a lightning storm. His gaze left me and we came closer to the principal's office. The door opened with a _creeeaak_ and I stood there nervously, but ready to take my punishment.

"Please, sit and explain." He said as if annoyed.

"I threw a culinary utensil at a young wretch's leg and it stuck, but not without good reason." I answered; bringing out my big-kid words with a small smile.

"What is that reason?" He asked, simply.

"She confirmed my doubts that my love is unrequited, in front of my entire class, cruelly." I replied.

"You will be expelled-"He look at a paper."- Fujimori-san."

"I understand and expected nothing less."

"You get your things while I call your parents."

"Yes sir."

I stood, bowed, and started to walk toward the door. I left the room and walked through the still vacant halls. I sang a few random songs, calming myself. I glanced around a lot, taking in what my school looked like for the last time. I smiled a very sad smile, remember the good times. I got very close to my class soon, so I had a decision to make; act brave and cool, or depressed and mopey. I decided to pick the first. I stood in front of the door and straightened my shoulder and raised my chin. I put on a brave smile and opened the door.

All eyes turned to me and I understood that they had been waiting impatiently for me. Hana, the girl with four holes in her leg, was gone and I guess she was in the nurse or at home. I walked to my desk and found it just like I left it- drawings covering it along with a few assignments and my binder. I gathered the drawings and smiled. I walked to the front of the class and turned to face them.

"It was great while it lasted, right?" I half-asked and half-said.

People nodded and some even muttered an agreement.

"I'll miss you and I'm sure they will too." My teacher said.

I bowed and went to the office to wait for my parents. Soon, they came, and luckily, they didn't look mad. They silently led me away and to the car. The ride was silent because my parents were smart enough to know I probably wouldn't want to talk. We arrived home and the silence was finally broken.

"Well, it's lunch, so why don't we go out?" My mother asked.

"That is a splendid idea!" My father exclaimed.

"I agree." I said smiling.

I went upstairs to change into non-uniform clothes. I slipped on a black and grey striped shirt, blue jeans, and some combat boots. I topped it off by tying my dark blue hair up with a black and yellow striped circle pin on a black hair tie. I looked in the big mirror in my purple painted room and met my own vibrant green eyes. I smiled then rushed downstairs.

"I'm ready." I stated.

"As am I." My dad said.

"I am too." My mom said after she grabbed some papers.

We got in the car and went to a small café, making small talk along the way. After we had settled into our table, my mom pulled out the papers.

"This is a list of schools in the area and a picture of their uniform." She said, handing them to me.

"I can pick?" She nodded.

I looked through the many schools and my eyes kept coming back to one in particular, _Seiyo Academy._ I looked at the uniform and it was really cute- a blazer over a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a red plaid, pleated skirt. There were many ways to make it look like mine.

"I've decided I'd like to go to Seiyo Academy." I finally said.

"That's great! It's right down the street and it seems safe." My mom said.

"Yes." My father agreed.

"So it's decided."

~+~+ Shugo Chara! Harmony! +~+~

I woke a few days later extremely excited. It's the first day! I grabbed my uniform and put in on, along with some black and white striped over-the-knee socks and my combat boots. For my hair I put it up in a ponytail with my signature clip **(A/N: The one from before that I wish I had.)** I took a look in the mirror and then I was off.

I walked slowly down the hill, taking my time. A group of kids passed me and one tripped. I walked over to him and gave him a sweet smile. I helped him up and he smiled back, his eyes sparkling with admiration. I was left shocked as he tried to catch up with his friends. I kept walking until I reached the school. It was huge- no. It was enormous. I stood with my jaw dropped at my new school.

The bell rang and thus the search for my class started. I searched for a little bit, humming to myself all the while. I finally found it and saw the teacher waiting outside.

"You must be Natsuki Fujirori-san, I'm Yuu Nikaido-sensei." He said.

"Uh, it's Fujimori and yes." I corrected

"Well, it's time to introduce you to your new classmates." He stated.

We walked inside and I saw the class, murmuring to each other.

"This is our new student. Please introduce yourself." He advised, his voice raised a little.

"Hello, I'm Natsuki Fujimori and I'm really pleased to meet you all. I look forward to spending the year with you." I said smiling sweetly.

Well, it wasn't loud and strange like last year, but it wasn't me. I like it, but it wasn't me. Everyone started talking to each other about me.

"Wow, she's so sweet!"

"She's so cute it's almost a crime!"

"She seems really nice."

"I hope she sits next to me."

I held my smile, but internally frowned. What was so sweet and cute? Why were they so amused? Why?

"Class, please calm down, calm down. Fujirori-san, you may sit next to Mashiro-san. Will Mashiro-san raise her hand?"

A small, cute blonde girl raised her hand while she stared blankly at me. I made my way over to her and sat in my seat. She cringed and I did so. She seemed really tense and it almost disturbed me. I smiled at her and she gave me a really weak smile. I made it a goal to make her give a real smile.

~+~+ Shugo Chara! Harmony!+~+~

Soon, the end of school came. I walked home quickly. As soon as I got home, I ran up to my bedroom and plopped on my bed. I heaved a sigh. It was hard to act sweet and nice all day and not to mention tiring. I turned on some orchestra music and started to dance. Not a dance where I pretended to waltz with my prince, but some amateur ballet.

I stood on the piece of foot right next to my toes and crossed my legs. I took miniature steps at a rapid pace and then spun. I did the same in the other direction. Soon I was just moving with the music and it felt wonderful. The song was coming to an end so I did the move where I stood on one foot with the other outstretched and my arms out.

I wiped away some sweat and was breathing heavily. I changed into pajamas and turned on some different music. I laid down on my bed and started to think about my day. I thought about how hard it was to put on an outer façade. I then got up and went to my balcony. I stared at the sky and at the stars. I saw a bright light streak against the sky. _A shooting star?_ I closed my eyes and wished hard.

_Please, Star, grant me your power. Let me show the real me and surpass their expectations of me, in a different way. Grant me your ability to shine as you are, without a mask._

I opened my eyes, beaming. I made my way over to my bed, ignoring the fact I had only eaten some lunch and a little snack, and climbed in. I snuggled down and turned off my lamp. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep with my wish replaying in my head.

~+~+ Shugo Chara! Harmony!+~+~

The next morning I awoke to a strange feeling of something rubbing against my leg, or, rather, _some things _rubbing against my leg. They were hard and smooth yet warm. I stretched while still in my bed and heaved a big yawn. I felt around for the things rubbing against my legs and found four things. I grabbed one and pulled it out from under the blanket. It was an egg. I was shocked. I knew it wasn't normal. I pulled out the others to examine them.

The first one was periwinkle with a black band in the middle of it and the band had curvy and weird lines coming off of it. In the band were three white jagged claw marks running through it. The second was black and white checked with a grey band in the middle that, unlike the first, was just a normal band. This one had a bandage pattern on the top and a black frilly patter on the bottom. The third was an orange-pink color with a lace patterned white band in the middle. In the band were ballet shoes running along it equally spaced along it. The fourth and final egg was a dark gray-pink color with a dark grey band that faded out. In the band were light pink music notes with stitch patterns running across it.

I gawked at the egg. Where had this come from? It isn't Easter for a little less than a year. I decided to push the eggs aside and get ready while I tried to decide what to do with them. I couldn't let my parents see them and I couldn't just neglect them. I had to take them to school, it was the only option. I wrapped them in a warm material and put them gently into my bag. I went downstairs and actually had breakfast for one. I left for school, hoping the eggs wouldn't hatch in an awkward time.

I walked faster than the day before and hoped nothing bad would happen, especially not to my eggs.

~+~+ Shugo Chara! Harmony!+~+~

**Hey guys, I'm here with another story(derp) and I'd like to know what you think! Please, no flames. I know my grammar isn't perfect and I'm terrible with dialogue. I just think this is a good idea and I hope you do too! Hope to see the next chapter soon.**

**~BayBey**


End file.
